The present invention relates generally to golf equipment and more particularly, to a golf ball holder that attaches to or is mountable to a golf bag, golf cart, belt, or the like for ready access and retrieval of a golf ball.
Golfing is a very popular recreational and social sport that provides enjoyment to millions of participants. Golf is typically played at a leisurely pace that allows golfers to talk, visit, and enjoy the beauty of the course being played. One problem that occurs in golf is that golf balls are often lost during play and a replacement ball must be found to continue play. Most golf bags have pockets in which golf balls are stored for play. Unfortunately, the player must stop playing, reach deep into such a bag, and try to select a desired ball to be used. Further, many golfers are very partial to the type or brand of golf ball to be played and often hunt within the bag to find the right ball.
One solution to provide ready access to a preferred ball has been to use a ball clip that holds one or more golf balls with a clasp or lip within either a cup or support member or detent location. The golf ball slips into the cup or between the clasp and the support in a secured position. Unfortunately, the clasp can break over time and the cup portions may crack, making the ball holder useless. Other types of holders include hard plastic cylinder tubes or fabric tubes that have at least one opening at one end with a clip of some sort that keeps the balls within the tube. The cylinder tubes may also include a mechanical holder to hold the golf balls within the tube. Unfortunately, the mechanical holder can break, which would prevent the ready removal of a desired golf ball. Also, the tube holders present for use only one ball at a time.
According to the present invention, a golf ball holder is disclosed that holds a plurality of golf balls, each golf ball being independently removable from the holder without the need to remove one of the other balls first. The holder can be attached to a golf bag either permanently or temporarily. The holder is made from a flexible fabric with openings at a first end and a second end. Golf balls are slipped into the holder from either end. The golf balls are fitted within a location where an opening is made in the holder. The opening allows the user to see whether a ball is available as well as the type of ball. The opening can stretch to allow the user to remove the golf ball through the front opening rather than through one of the end openings. The front openings where the golf balls are held can also be large enough through which a golf ball can be inserted into the holder. The holder can be sewn to an outside portion of the golf bag, typically near the top for easy access. The holder can be attached via a hook and eye attachment means, such as Velcro, or with clips or buckles, or a combination of either. In one embodiment, the holder has room to hold three golf balls, each ball having its own opening to show whether a ball is in the space behind the opening and what type of ball it is. Further, the ball holder is made of neoprene in one embodiment, but can also be made from other durable materials that can stretch and compress in order to hold the balls securely in place. These fabrics include nylon, stretch polyester, stretch cotton, or the like. Alternatively, the holder can be made from a non-stretch material where the balls are stored, but have elastic closures wherever an opening exists, such as at each end and at the ball locations. The elastic closures allow a ball to be viewed and removed at the holding site without having to remove any other balls first.